kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Bang Gas
Bang Gas (originally from Static Shock) is a pink, semi-natural gas that apparently resulted from some after-smell from the Big Bang. It's a strange gas that, when inhaled, can alter someone's DNA and make them into a metahuman, changing their appearance or giving them some kind of power. The effects of Bang Gas can be reversed by extracting the Ancestral Spirit's, Mew's DNA, and mending it into a toxin. Devil Fruits “Remember that the effects of Bang Gas are randomized, while Devil Fruits contain concentrations of Bang Gas for a specific power. And besides, Devil Fruits are an upgrade over regular Bang Gas. With a mix of demon material, even the usual anti-metahuman antidote would have no effect.” -Clockwork to MaKayla (src) Devil Fruits (originally from One Piece) are a special kind of fruit formulated by Caesar Clown, who concentrated Bang Gas into the fruits. Each Devil Fruit is meant to give someone a certain metahuman ability. There are four types of fruits: *'Paramecia Fruits', which give someone a basic metahuman power that alters their biology. *'Zoan Fruits', which turn someone into a wereanimal. There are several sub-types of this. **'Mythical Zoan' - based around mythical creatures like phoenixes, unicorns, etc.. **'Ancient Zoan' - based on ancient creatures like dinosaurs. **'Fictional Zoan' - based on fictional characters like Hulk, Scar, etc. (even if they exist in Gameverse canon). *'Logia Fruits', which turn somebody into a substance, making them nearly invincible. *'Nen Fruits', which give somebody a supernatural power with specific rules that only work under certain circumstances. Creating a Devil Fruit requires a huge concentration of Bang Gas, demon material, and other ingredients, such as a host fruit to hold it all. Logia Fruits required a much stronger concentration of energy, and are only possible with Caesar's genius. Weaknesses Because Devil Fruits are made from demon material, Devil Fruit eaters are robbed of their ability to swim. However, as some demons are water-capable, some Devil Fruits; such as those that make you a fish-type, allow for swimming. Logia Fruit users are also weak against Armament Haki, same for regular Logia benders, but chi-blocking won't work against them as they don't have a regular flow of elemental chi. However, physical chi-blocking mixed with Armament Haki may make them limp, as it does regular people. Also, all metahumans are generally weak against whatever opposes their power, such as water to cats. Bang Gas-Z Bang Gas-Z is a powerful type of Bang Gas, originally invented by Caesar Clown and Darth Genious. Bang Gas-Z is a purple type of Bang Gas that enhances the normal effects of Bang Gas, and enhances normal metahumans 10-fold. From what we've seen, Bang Gas-Z also seems to rob someone of most of their humanity, turning them into monsters. Metahumans As stated above, metahumans are any sort of human or being that have been infected by Bang Gas and given a unique power or feature. The most common types are those with animal parts or appendiges, but stronger concentrations can give them more unique powers. Metahumans, as well as benders sometimes, become the subject of much hate and detest, and used to be the most-hunted beings by the G.U.N. military. They are also strongly disliked by most devoted Christians, who, as they do for benders, believe their inhuman traits go against God. Known Metahumans *Violet McCleary - Werecat (brown color; was fused with a normal cat that was converted to Bang Gas via Meta Machine) *Scarlet Vargas - Werecat (black color; fused with a normal cat, but enhanced thanks to Chaos Emerald) *Lilac Farley - Werecat (brown color; born this way as Violet's daughter) *Berry Bean - Werecat (black color; born this way as Scarlet's daughter) *Emily Matthews - Half-ghost *Danny Fenton - Half-ghost *Karin Kurosaki - Half-ghost *Henrietta von Marzipan - Logia chocolate mutant; was cured thanks to KND scientists *Brett Gunkan (formerly) - had a mutant tree-stump on his back (was cured thanks to Metahuman Antidote) *Lyle T. Rourke - has a crystalline body *Chad Dickson (formerly) - muscular, green-skinned monster (like Incredible Hulk) (inhaled Bang Gas, but was cured thanks to Metahuman Antidote) *Apis - Animal Telepath (inhaled Bang Gas at 4 years old) *Mocha - became a giant girl after eating NHC10 once a day for 5 years *Beast Boy - can turn into any animal *Caesar Clown - has white skin and goat horns; he only inhaled minor Bang Gas, so he wasn't mutated much. Devil Fruit Eaters *Haruka Dimalanta - Paramecia Parasite-Parasite Fruit; can suck energy or substances from a person's body, and she can transfer absorbed substances to other bodies. She uses this with her poisonbending. *Kaleo Anderson - Paramecia Giant-Giant Fruit; can grow to giant sizes. The bigger he gets, the more stupid he becomes. *Brotherhood of Evil **Madame Rouge - Goop-Goop Fruit; is a Logia Rubber/Goop woman who can stretch great distances or change into anyone. **Valerie - Zoan Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Poodle; can turn into a werepoodle. **Baron Kelvin Renbourn - Nen Cage-Cage Fruit; can form giant birdcages and shrink them down to portable cages, along with their prisoners. **Nolan York - Zoan Human-Human Fruit, Model: Revan, which was made from Darth Genious' deceased brain. Gave him psychicbending and caused Nolan's mind to become corrupted by Revan's. **Debt Guy - Nen Debt-Debt Fruit; by striking someone inside a building, he will make an APR creature appear that increases their debt if they break items or commit "crimes" within said facility. It will explode if it gets too high. *Tachyon's Army **Percival Tachyon - Logia matterbending (ate the Matter-Matter Fruit); able to separate the matter of his body and other material. **Dandy - Nen Escape-Escape Fruit; able to swiftly evade any situation, no matter how fatal, including the destruction of an entire planet. **Geoffrey Giant - Ancient Zoan Human-Human Fruit, Model: Neanderthal; able to become a caveman, mixing the strength with his giant size. **Fisher Phoenix - Mythical Zoan Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Phoenix; able to turn into a phoenix. *Big Mom Pirates **Dessert Division ***Goomnut - Paramecia Force-Force Fruit; able to force someone to use their supernatural power. ***Fat Jack - Paramecia Weight-Weight Fruit; able to alter his own body weight. ***Nickel Joe - Paramecia Dupli-Dupli Fruit; able to make clay duplicates of anything he touches, including clones of living creatures, like himself. He usually makes clay nickels which he flicks to explode on enemies, as his clay can explode. ***Black John Licorice - Paramecia Ghoul-Ghoul Fruit; able to rip open dark rifts and summon Underworld beings. He can also bring his enemies into that dark world as it drains their energy, but makes him stronger. ***Lala Stork - Nen Eye-Eye Fruit; has a third eye that can see into people's memories and create illusions. She can rip out peoples' memories in the forms of film strips. ***Stewie Griffin - Fictional Zoan Human-Human Fruit, Model: Hulk; allows him to transform into the Incredible Hulk, giving him enhanced strength, but less intelligence (his Hulk form is based off the Peter Griffin version, when he turned into Hulk). ***Rallo Tubbs - Paramecia Boom-Boom Fruit; able to make his body into boomboxes, combining the music with his musicbending and hypnotizing people. ***Maggie Simpson - Paramecia Zoom-Zoom Fruit; able to enhance her own line of sight, seeing farther distances. ***Pekoms - Zoan Turtle-Turtle Fruit; can become a wereturtle and defend himself in his shell, and also spin at enemies. ***Tamago - Zoan Frog-Frog Fruit; can become a werefrog and, mixed with his Longleg traits, can leap very high, and possesses a long, sticky tongue. **Pilaf - Nen Back-Back Fruit; he can reduce peoples' ages by any amount, and he can transform their clothes to look like their old clothes from that age. He can force people to relive childhood memories. Knocking him out will not make the power wear off, nor can he age them forward again, but the spell will wear off in 12 hours. The age-regression does not affect their chi levels. **Pawtucket Pat - Logia Beer-Beer Fruit; he can excrete alcohol and turn any liquid alcoholic. He combines this with his waterbending (beerbending). **Casiopea Jades - Mythical Zoan Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Sphinx; able to become a mighty sphinx. **Hisoka Morow - Paramecia Gum-Gum Fruit; his body is made of gum, which causes things to stick to him, and he can inflate his body and stretch his limbs great distances. If he gets squashed by something, his gum-like structure will prevent him from taking damage. He can will his body to detach from things. **Butcher - Paramecia Meat-Meat Fruit; able to use his chi to conjure meat in midair. **Tsao Chicken - Paramecia Egg-Egg Fruit; when he is cut in half, he becomes an egg yolk and is reborn with a new ability each time. *Kremling Krew **Moge-ko Leijon - ate the Nen Pain-Pain Fruit; in conjunction with her fearbending, she can trap someone inside a nightmare obstacle course in which the pain feels real, albeit they don't get physically injured. If she gets too far away, the spell will wear off, and if someone completes the course, the power cannot be used on them again. **General Scales - Nen Prey-Prey Fruit; by drinking someone's blood, that person will smell and taste delicious, tempting all who surround them to want to eat them (namely animals). The more Scales drinks, the greater the effect. **Manky Kong - Mythical Zoan Ape-Ape Fruit, Model: Rainbow; Manky is able to change his fur color and size to that of Rainbow Monkey Kong. **Helmaroc King - Mythical Zoan Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Zapdos; created from the Legendary Pokémon, Helmaroc was granted lightningbending. **Callie - Paramecia Call-Call Fruit; her hair-tentacle can become a telephone that can call people. She must touch people to mark them as receivers to call them, no matter the distance. She can also make the phones ring loudly to hurt them. *Sky God Pirates **Monaca Towa - Paramecia Bomb-Bomb Fruit; when she touches something, she can make it explode whenever. Does not work on wet objects such as humans. **Masaru Daimon - Paramecia Poof-Poof Fruit; when he throws something with a set target in his sights, it will warp to and strike that target. **Jataro Kemuri - Nen Window-Window Fruit; by taking a picture of an area, he can reach into the photo, magnifying his body in relation to the image's perspective. He cannot touch things outside the photo. **Nagisa Shingetsu - Zoan Skunk-Skunk Fruit; able to become a skunk with artificial poisonbending. His gas can control less intelligent animals. **Kokichi Oma - Nen Dice-Dice Fruit; able to make bets over ownership of something, and can forcibly take that property if he wins. He can also give his team or enemies power-ups via gambling. **Dio Verando - Mythical Zoan Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire; can become a vampire. **Papyrus - Paramecia Bone-Bone Fruit; can materialize bones with his chi and send them at enemies. *Doflamingo Incorporated **Sugar - Nen Hobby-Hobby Fruit; able to turn people into toys, and everyone who ever knew those people forgets them. **Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. and Doffy Jr. - Paramecia String-String Fruits; can launch strings from their bodies and control people or cut things. **Monet - Mythical Zoan Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Harpy. Her powers were enhanced thanks to the Bang Gas-Z. **Aeral Sarah - Paramecia Weapon-Weapon Fruit; can turn anything into a weapon, including her body. **Bison Oxford - Paramecia Copter-Copter Fruit; can turn into a helicopter. Aeral Sarah can use her powers to make him sprout weapons. **Trebol - Stick-Stick Fruit, a Logia fruit that made him a body of sticky substance, which could explode. **Gladius - Paramecia Pop-Pop Fruit; he can make inorganic objects inflate and explode. *Licorice Army **Lord Licorice - Paramecia Candy-Candy Fruit; able to control and meld with candy, including the Gummi Ship Noah. **Veruca Salt - Paramecia Rot-Rot Fruit; able to emit gas and make anything rot. **Violet Beauregard - Paramecia Flex-Flex Fruit; she is flexible enough to wrap around a person's body. **Mike Teavee - Nen TV-TV Fruit; able to trap someone inside a television program. *Chane and Ted Wassanasong - Nen Persuade-Persuade Fruit; can persuade people into agreeing with their decisions. *CP10 **Rob Lucci - Fictional Zoan L'ion-Lion Fruit, Model: Scar'. He can change into a lion that looks like Scar from Lion King. **Megan Parker - Nen Prank-Prank Fruit; she can spawn nearly any kind of trap she can think of. **Joey Beatles - ate the Zoan Mammal-Mammal Fruit as a child; can turn into any animal. **Bob the Builder - Paramecia Life-Life Fruit; able to give sentience to inanimate objects. **Leslie Meijer - Paramecia Shape-Shape Fruit; she can alter the shape of any inorganic force, even sentient bodies of energy (like Vanellope). **Lime Rickey - Paramecia Door-Door Fruit; he can open doors in anything, even space. It gives him access to the Pocket Dimension. **CP0 ***Slade Wilson - Paramecia Zap-Zap Fruit; he an electrify his body and rain lasers down over a large area that will give people shock nodes when they are hit. He can then shock them by snapping his fingers. ***Chase Young - Paramecia Bad-Bad Fruit; he can turn people to evil by whipping them with his tongue. Superbians *Sector U.A. **Izuku Midoriya (Deku) - One-For-All; he possesses super strength. **Eri - Rewind; she can revert objects to a previous state in time. **Ochaco Uraraka (Uravity) - Zero Gravity; she can make objects and people float and manipulate them. **Tsuyu Asui (Froppy) - Frog; she is a frog mutant who can catch things with her tongue, jump very high, and turn invisible. *Tomura Shigaraki - Decay; he can make objects rust and decay. *Deadpool - Regeneration; able to regenerate his body parts and self-heal. Metahuman Antidote By extracting DNA from Firstborn, Mew, and mixing it with metahuman DNA and other stuff, people are able to formulate a potion to remove metahuman powers. It was used on three known people, Chad Dickson, Brett Gunkan, and Joey Beatles. However, the antidote is unable to cure Devil Fruit users because those fruits contain a greater formula and concentration of Bang Gas. It also cannot cure metahumans who were born with their powers (ala Superbians) or have had them for a long time. Stories It's Appeared *Operation: ANCESTOR (mentioned) *The Path of Scar *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Sector W7 *Operation: RECLAIM (Chemical X) *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS (Devil Fruits) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last (Devil Fruits) *The Horrorverse *Sector $ (Devil Fruit powers) *Sector LN (Devil Fruit powers) *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party (Devil Fruits) *Operation: REVERT (Devil Fruits) *Warriors of Sky (Devil Fruits) *Pirate Wars Category:Metahumans Category:Substances Category:Abilities